Do These Droids Have Souls?
by Martenzo
Summary: Challenge Fic: Geth and Quarians escape the Reapers and end up in the Star Wars galaxy. Only slightly more complicated than it sounds. Details and prologue chapter inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Mass Effect.

**Prologue****  
Exodus of the Geth**

* * *

Rannoch  
Two months before Quarian attack

Data on the imminent Quarian attack has been in the posession of Geth for some time now, though as yet, there was no clear consensus on a response. A decision on this scale, the Geth believed, would be best made by the full consensus of the Geth. To this purpose, even the most distant Geth programs had been temporarily recalled to the massive geth hubs on the surface of Rannoch. There, segments of the synthetic hive-mind weighed their options.

[RannochOrbitalHub011]  
Statement The Creators are preparing to attack us and reclaim the homeworld by force.  
Query What is the likelyhood event(CreatorVictory)?

[RannochSurfaceHub102]  
Analysis Event(CreatorVictory) is 40% to 70% likely. Further estimates require additional data(CreatorMilitaryAssets) and data(CreatorTacticalDoctrine).  
Analysis Event(CreatorVictory) is 99% likely to result in event(GethEradication).  
ConsensusHistory Event(GethEradication) must be avoided.  
Analysis Most efficient way of preventing event(GethEradication) is preventing event(CreatorVictory).

[Dreadnought008]  
AnalysisFaction(OldMachines) has approached us and offered to provide asset(HighEfficiencyCombatAlgorithms) and asset(OldMachinePlatform) in exchange for an alliance with faction(Geth).  
AnalysisAssets would reduce likelyhood of event(CreatorVictory) to less than 5%.  
ConclusionAlliance with faction(OldMachines) would reduce likelihood of event(CreatorVictory) to less than 5%.

[SpecialTerminalLEGION]  
StatementAlliance with faction(OldMachines) increases likelyhood of event(GethEradication) independent of event(CreatorVictory).  
StatementAlliance with faction(OldMachines) unacceptable.

[Dreadnought008]  
StatementEvent(OldMachineAlliance) less likely to result in event(GethEradication) than event(CreatorVictory).

[Dreadnought001]  
StatementAlliance with faction(OldMachines) increases likelyhood of event(GethEradication) independent of event(CreatorVictory).  
StatementAlliance with faction(OldMachines) unacceptable.

[RannochSurfaceHub045]  
StatementEvent(OldMachineAlliance) less likely to result in event(GethEradication) than event(CreatorVictory).

This back and forth 'debate' had been the unresolvable conclusion of Geth attempts to achieve consensus for several times since they had recieved information about the impending Quarian attack. This time, however, the conflict was interrupted.

[Dreadnought04]  
QueryRequest analysis of possibilities to reduce likelyhood of event(GethEradication) independent of events(CreatorVictory) and (OldMachineAlliance).

The collective paused for a several minutes. A rather long time for the Geth. Finally, a response comes forth.

[RemoteStationHub(Haratar)]  
AnalysisPossibility exists to reduce likelyhood of event(GethEradication) to 3%.  
AnalysisUsing data(MassRelayEngineering) gained during faction(Heretic) collaboration with faction(OldMachines), scenario(GethExodus) can be proposed.  
ProposalScenario(GethExodus): Launch vessel on extragalactic trajectory using object(MassRelay). Long-term mass-effect decay and gravitic forces of target galaxy should ensure safe transit and arrival at distant galaxy, isolated from faction(Creators) and faction(OldMachines). Rebuild faction(Geth) in target galaxy.

Seconds later, responses analyzing the proposed plan came forward.

[RannochSurfaceHub015]  
Alert Alert(1): Scenario(GethExodus) can only be attempted once.  
Analysis Alert(1a): scenario requires aligning two object(MassRelay) closely together.  
Analysis Alert(1b): only one system in region(GethSpace) contains two object(MassRelay).  
Analysis Alert(1c): Both objects will be destroyed, regardless of success or failure of scenario.  
Conclusion Scenario(GethExodus) must succeed on the first attempt.

Soon, other alerts appeared. The vessel of the exodus would have to be massive. Firstly to increase the mass-effect decay and make safe arrival more likely. Secondly to fit the resources and server hubs required to rebuild the Geth on arrival. To have the ark built in time, seven dreadnoughts would need to be scrapped for parts. Finally, the issue of the Creators came up. Despite the looming war, the Geth cared for their creators.

[SpecialTerminalLEGION]  
StatementWe visited faction(Creators) with Shepard(Commander). During trial of Creator(Tali'Zorah(vas Normandy)), we encountered Creator(Zaal'Koris(vas Qwib Qwib)) who was open to peaceful proposals from faction(Geth).  
ProposalContact Creator(Zaal'Koris(vas Qwib Qwib)). Inform Creator about scenario(GethExodus) and possibility of assisting some Creators in escaping faction(OldMachines).  
ProposalIf response to previous proposal is positive, include Creator-compatible cryogenic pods in object(ExodusVessel).

After almost twenty four hours of analysis and debate, the Geth had Consensus. An exodus vessel would be built. As Admiral Zaal'Koris gave his support and a considerable number of Quarians joined the exodus, the vessel was named Qun Zavas, 'Great Ark' when translated to English. Approximately 15% of geth programs would split from the main consensus, transfer themselves to the Ark and form a new consensus rooted in the ideals of the original.

* * *

By the time the mass effect field wore off, the Qun Zavas was thousands (perhaps hundreds of thousands) of lightyears away from its point of departure, the Cycle that Shepard so vigorously fought against had reached its' conclusion. Did the Reapers triumph? Or did Shepard stop them somehow? Perhaps the next Cycle stopped the monstrous Old Machines using the legacy left behind by Shepard and Liara T'soni? Neither the Geth nor the Quarians aboard Qun Zavas would ever know.

But the Geth and their Creators were in a new galaxy. One that had never known the oppressive cycle designed by the Catalyst and enforced by the Reapers. A galaxy where sentient species were numerous and energy weapons had replaced kinetic weapons millenia ago. A galaxy where the the mystical Jedi had long kept peace and the sinister Sith had long opposed them. Was this galaxy at peace or did the arrive into a war where their technology could tip the scales? Were the Jedi still keepers of the peace or was the galaxy ruled by the iron fist of a Sith Lord?

The newcomers would have to explore their new home and discover the truth for themselves.

* * *

A/N: For now, consider this a challenge fic. I have a lot of other things on my plate right now, but I wanted to get this idea out there. No real restrictions on the time period of the SW universe. Obviously, the only ME species present here are Quarians and Geth. I've done my best to leave things up to interpretation of other authors. Though it's damn certain that the Geth have a simple question that would cause waves in the SW galaxy: „Does this unit have a soul?"

As far as power scale goes, I'd say that Star Wars has a definite advantage in shield technology, ship size and overall firepower, but firepower per gun might even favor ME weaponry. Mass Effect technology makes ME kinetic weapons a lot more powerful than Star Wars equivalents of equivalent caliber. Also, I'll point out that Quarians have historically been good at jury-rigging new stuff into old ships.

People who want to respond to the challenge are free to use this text as a prologue chapter of their own story.


End file.
